


Something with Wings - Irgendetwas mit Flügeln

by Alessia_Skyler



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessia_Skyler/pseuds/Alessia_Skyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanks romantischen Gesten wollen irgendwie nie richtig funktionieren ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something with Wings - Irgendetwas mit Flügeln

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something With Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/83409) by [Elspethdixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elspethdixon/pseuds/Elspethdixon). 



> Eine Übersetzung, da mich diese Story sofort in den Bann gezogen hat. Ich verehre ja die Original-Version der Avengers (nicht die Filmversion) und die Geschichte passte perfekt. Falls jemand nichts mit Hank Pym anfangen kann, keine Sorge: Lest rein, lernt diesen, meiner Meinung nach - wundervollen Charakter und sein hartes Leben kennen und lieben. Avengers aus dem Film spielen natürlich auch eine Rolle, wie Tony, Steve und Clint, aber auch andere Avengers, wie Wanda, Vision und Tigra.  
> Die Story spielt im Comicverse, das meiste original, nur das Ende umgeschrieben.  
> Der Autor heißt Elspethdixon. Die Geschichte findet ihr unter diesem Link (auf englisch):  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/83409/chapters/112094?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_11265442  
> Falls jemand fragt, ja ich habe die Erlaubnis des Autors.  
> P.s. Die Charaktere gehören Marvel, ich leih sie mir nur aus.  
> Viel Spaß

Something With Wings - Irgendetwas mit Flügeln

Hank liebte sein gesamtes Leben lang nur zwei Frauen.

Maria hatte ihn geküsst, das erste Mal, als die beiden alleine in dem Labor ihres Vaters gewesen waren. Hank war vierundzwanzig gewesen und arbeitete immer noch an seinem Ph.D., und Mädchen - Frauen - waren etwas mysteriöseres gewesen, als irgendein wissenschaftliches Rätsel. Organische Chemie, Teilchenphysik und Entomologie konnte man erlernen. Marias unbegründbare Entscheidung, er wäre interessant, "süß" und dass mit ihm in einem Chemielabor rumzumachen gut verwendete Zeit war, konnte von keinem Maß Logik erklärt werden.

Er fragte sie, ob sie ihn heiraten würde, nach dem Tag, an dem er seine Dissertation beendet hatte, zwei Monate nach ihrem ersten Kuss.

Sie und ihr Vater waren nur Wochen nach der Hochzeit getötet worden. Hank schwor sich, niemals wieder irgendjemanden zu lieben.

Hank war fünfundzwanzig gewesen, als Janet Van Dyne wie ein Wirbelwind in sein neues Labor gestürmt war, Einkaufstüten baumelten an ihren Armen und die Absätze, doppelt so hoch, wie die von Maria, waren trotzdem nicht genug gewesen, um ihn direkt ihn die Augen sehen zu können.

Sie sah so sehr wie Maria aus - dieselben dunklen Augen, dasselbe glänzende braune Haar, dieselben elfenhaften Züge - dass es schmerzte, sie nur anzusehen.  
Er mied sie einen ganzen Monat lang und ging sicher, dass er vom Labor fernblieb, wann immer Van Dyne erwähnte, dass sein "kleines Mädchen" kommen würde. Anscheinend hatte ihn dies "mysteriös" und wie eine "Herausforderung" wirken lassen.

Manchmal platzte sie ohne Vorwarnung herein, sodass Hank seine Augen strikt auf seine Arbeit richtete und auf ihre albernen Fragen einsilbige Antworten gab. Maria hatte mit ihrem Vater in seinen Laboratorien gearbeitet seit sie ein Teenager gewesen war und verstand exakt, was Hank vorhatte mit Massen- und dimensionaler Physik und menschenkörperlicher Chemie zu versuchen. 

Sie war still, sanft, ihr osteuropäischer Akzent ließ ihre Worte ernster klingen, als sie wirklich waren. Jan war niemals still. Sie war wie ein Schmetterling, der durch das ganze Labor flatterte, Dinge anfasste, lächerliche Kleidung trug, die jede Sicherheitsregel für Männer brach, die ein Mann kannte : offene Schuhe, kurze Röcke, langer Ohrschmuck.

Als das Labor angegriffen, Van Dyne gekippned worden war und Schmetterling Janet gedankenlos reinkam und Hank auffand, welcher in den Trümmern kniete und versuchte zwischen dem zerbrochenen Glas auf dem Boden eine Tube oder eine Flakon zu finden, der immer noch nutzbar war. Ihre goldenen Riemchenstilettos knirschten förmlich auf den zerbrochenen Glass.

"Du wirst mir helfen." sagte sie, eine Forderung keine Frage. Sie nahm seinen Ant-Man-Helm und übergab ihn Hank. "Ich will auch Kräfte. Ich werde meinen Vater finden."

Die physische Umstellung funktionierte bei Janet viel besser, als sie es jemals bei Hank getan hatte -Flügel waren bei manchen Ameisen geschlechtsgebunden, aber es war mehr als das. Sie konnte fliegen.

Kein Schmetterling. Er hatte falsch gelegen. Sie suchte sich selbst einen Namen aus, ungewollt zu seinem passend - die fast fünfhundert Wespenarten in der Vespidae-Familie waren Mitglieder der Überfamilie Vespoidea, die eng mit den Formicidea verwandt waren - und mehr als das.

Es war mehr ihr Name als Ant-Man, Giant-Man oder Goliath jemals seine gewesen waren, und als er begann, sich selbst Yellowjacket zu nennen, passte es besser als all die anderen. Nicht nur, weil es ein Name war, der Gehässigkeit duplizierte, weniger seiner kontrollierten Eigenschaften, sondern weil er bewusst zu Jans passte. Ant-Man und Goliath waren nicht gut genug für die heitere wohlhabende sorgenfreie Janet Van Dyne- da war ein Teil an Ant-Man, der immer Maria gehören würde, und den Namen aufzugeben, verbannte ihren Geist mit dem verdrehten Rekorden der vergangenen Fehler - aber Yellowjacket konnte mit der Wespe mithalten. 

Es war die erste bewusst romantische Sache, die Hank je getan hatte, sodass sie natürlich fürchterlich nach hinten losging. Maria zu heiraten hatte in einer Tragödie geendet. Jan zu heiraten endete in einem Desaster, und erneut war es Hanks Schuld gewesen.

Er versuchte es danach noch mit vielen weiteren romantischen Gesten - Wochenenden in Vegas, Blumen, eine neu entdeckte Spezies einer Blattlaus, gefunden in den Nestern eines Mitgliedes der Myrmicinae-Familie, nach ihr benannt - doch keins davon schien richtig zu funktionieren. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal etwas von den Blattläusen erzählt, nachdem Tigra über ihn gelacht und ihm erzählt hatte, dass kein Mädchen auf dem Planeten es schätzen würde, wenn ihr Ex-Mann ein Insekt nach ihr benennen würde.

"Sie leben in einer symbiotischen Beziehung mit den Ameisen, die sie aufgezogen haben." hatte er versucht, es zu erklären. "Die Kolonie kann ohne sie nicht überleben."

Tigra machte ein Gesicht, das ihre Schnuerhaare in Ekel nach hinten zog. "Das ist zu übertrieben und auch etwas zu armselig. Schick ihr doch eine Geburtstagskarte oder so. Oder du könntest versuchen, weiterzuziehen.

Tony fand nicht, dass es blöd war, und benannte eine Art Computer-Schaltung nach Indries Moomji und später einen besonderen Software-Algorhythmus nach Rumiko Fujikawa, also war er keine unvoreingenommene Quelle (er behauptete, der Fujikawa-Algorhythmus wurde nur so genannt, weil er in der Arbeit mit den Programmierern von Fujikawa-Industries entstanden war und ihn nach der anderen Firma zu benennen, ein Akt des Respektes auf den Stark-Fujikawa-Bund wäre). Plus, er tapezierte sein Haus voll mit Bildern von Steve Rogers, was noch eindeutiger war, als Hanks einziges Bild von Jan auf seinem Nachttisch. Er hatte keine Bilder von Maria.

Dann fiel der Himmel und Wanda Maximoff war besessen von Mephisto (oder vielleicht Chthon, oder vielleicht hatte ihr Immortus eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst - Hank war sich im Nachhinein nie sicher über die Details gewesen) und dann kamen die Scrull.

Danach gab es keinen Gebrauch für Romantik, ob es nun funktioniert hatte oder auch nicht. 

Er hatte Maria ein Jahr lang geliebt. Er hatte Jan fast sein ganzes Erwachsenen-Leben geliebt, mit allem, was er war, sogar mit den verrückten gebrochenen Teilen in ihm. Er würde nie eine andere nach ihr lieben.

Die letzte romantische Geste Hanks, war eine weitere Namensänderung. Er verlor Marias Geist, als er aufhörte Ant-Man zu sein. Aber er war dabei Jans für immer bei sich zu behalten.

Als sie zurückkam, auftauchte in dem selben Wirbel des Chaos', der Tonys Erinnerungen wiederherstellte und Vision wieder aufbaute, hatte Hank Angst weiterzuziehen. Hatte Angst, dass es sich um eine Halluzination handelte, wie die anderen, die er gesehen hatte, nachdem er aufgehört hatte, seine Medikamente zu nehmen: wenn er es gewollt hatte, wenn er sich vom Schlaf hatte abhalten wollen, um weiter arbeiten zu können, kämpfen zu können und es sich nicht hatte leisten können von Chemikalien, die nicht immer wirkten, gebremst zu werden.

Clint hatte ihm quer ins Gesicht geschlagen, als er realisiert hatte, was Hank zu tun vermochte. Er hatte das zerbrochene Glas vom zertrümmerten Erlenmeyerkolben weggeworfen, Hanks Handgelenk bandagiert und ihn noch in den Armen gehalten - die stärker waren, als er gedacht hatte - während Hank ihn anschrie.

Clint war gestorben. Clint war zurückgekommen. Er verstand nicht, es war nicht fair, es hätte Jan sein sollen, die zurückkam. Oder Hank, der hätte sterben sollen. Oder Tony. Oder Clint, erneut. Jeder nur nicht Jan.

Keiner hatte ihm eine Woche lang danach in die Augen gesehen. Nur Tony, der sich nicht erinnern konnte, warum Hank ihn hätte hassen sollen, der sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, seine Geliebten zu verlieren, der innerlich so tief zerbrochen war, dass ihm in die Augen zu schauen, dem Reden mit einem Fremden gleichkam.

Nun war es Tony, der auf dem Fußboden weinte, eine Kugel in Steves Armen, unverständliche Laute auswürgend, die vielleicht Entschuldigungen waren, und Vision wiegte Wandas bewegungslosen Körper in seinen Armen, rote Blitze ihrer verblassenden Kräfte knisterten immer noch an seinem Körper - sie würde nie wieder ein Omega-Mutant sein, vermutete Hank, hatte wahrscheinlich die Hälfte ihrer Kräfte verbrannt mit dem, was sie getan hatte, um die Welt wieder in Ordnung zu bringen - und Jan stand dort, hatte immer noch ihr Wasp-Kostüm an, in dem sie gestorben war, unberührt und perfekt. Sie hielt einen Spielautomatenchip in einer Hand.

Als sie sein Kostüm sah, lachte sie.

"Was hast du getan?" fragte sie. "Und warum trägst du meine Klamotten?"

Hank starrte nur, sein Geist wie leergefegt. Es gab einen Grund, hundert Gründe, doch gerade fiel ihm kein Wort ein. "Um dich zu gedenken." kriegte er hin.  
Jan schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. "Das ist entweder die verstörendste Sache, die ich je gesehen habe, oder die romantischste."

Dann umarmte sie ihn. Hanks Knie gaben nach, er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken und dem Duft ihrer Haare.

"Das nächste Mal" sagte sie, während sich ihre Hände in seinen Rücken bohrten, hart genug, dass es wehtat. "benenn einfach irgendein Insekt nach mir. Irgendetwas mit Flügeln."


End file.
